Doramas
by Sakum1
Summary: Lo que inició con una pregunta... terminó en una inesperada situación


.

**_One Shot_**

.

.

Fushimi iba de camino a la región suroeste de la Plaza D´Or para cumplir con el llamado de Seri. Levaba buen humor – o casi bueno- hasta que algún idiota en la oficina central olvido apagar la señal de radio, por lo que todas las pláticas y conversaciones podían escucharse en los receptores encendidos. No podía tampoco apagar el radio, ya que si ocurría algo no había forma de contactarlo y se metería en líos. Así fue que en la caminata hasta su destino, iba enterándose de lo que pasaba con sus camaradas. Esta vez, por una de las revistas que Hidaka llevaba al trabajo. El tema era un test amoroso, y la víctima, el cachorro encantador Kusuhara.

— ¡Esta es buena! ¿Cómo sería tu mujer ideal? — la voz de Dōmyōji se alzó por las de sus compañeros.

—Inteligente, dedicada, fuerte, con capacidades poco comunes, hermosa y con una voz de ángel — explicó Kusuhara con voz queda

—¿Por qué parece que describes a la Teniente? —interpuso Fuse, que hasta el momento se había mantenido apartado del relajo.

Kusuhara se volvió un tomate andando por el rojo volcánico que tenía la cara y aunque lo negó con fuerza nadie le creyó que no era la Teniente, sino otra mujer a la que se refería.

Fushimi rodó los ojos pero siguió al pendiente de la charla.

—La Teniente es hermosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo — aclaró Hidaka

—No deberías decir cosas como esa — lo reprendió Enomoto.

—¡Es una excelente policía y hay que reconocerlo! Pero a tenerla en cuenta como chica… Simplemente es algo difícil de imaginar. — Akiyama trató de imaginar a la Teniente con un aire de feminidad e inocencia… Imposible de lograr.

—Yo digo que las mujeres frías esconden un cálido corazón. — intervino Kusuhara a la defensiva. A más de uno le pareció cursi su frase y no tardaron en hacérselo saber.

—Deberías de dejar de ver doramas. Afectan tu cerebro

—¡No me importa lo que digan! Juro que si tuviera el valor le pediría una cita.

—¿Y que harás cuando te parta en dos la cabeza? Dudo que siquiera te deje terminar la frase. Con Seri Awashima no hay más que trabajo. —Hidaka no tardó en imaginar la escena _gore._

—Pero… si en la remota posibilidad, hablo de una en mil millones… ¿Qué tal si acepta?

—Pues… si ella aceptara, me haría el hombre más feliz del planeta. He soñado con ello muchas veces y tengo todo planeado — admitió avergonzado, pero feliz —Primero iríamos a caminar a un parque tranquilo, platicaríamos de nimiedades para conocernos hasta el más mínimo gusto. Ella usaría tacones, y cuando sus hermosos pies la agobiaran nos sentaríamos en una banca frente al lago. Iría a comprar algo de beber y luego, al final del día, tomaría su mano mientras vemos los fuegos artificiales. Eso es lo que haría una pareja que se ama incondicionalmente.

Todo Scepter 4 estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Parques… lagos… y tomar su mano? ¡Te has vuelto loco! Es imposible hacer esas tonterías con ella. Te aconsejo que busques otra mujer a tu alcance. — Dōmyōji apenas podía controlar su risa para hablar.

— Deja ya de fantasear con un imposible

—¿Y por qué había de ser imposible? Que yo sepa no está con nadie

—Exactamente. Nadie es de su nivel. A menos claro que el Capitán. Jamás se fijaría en un subordinado como tú. Sus estándares son altos.

—Ey, ¿y qué tal Fushimi?

—Nah, imposible. Es otro subordinado para ella.

De alguna manera, ese comentario le incomodó: para la Teniente, él era solo uno más del montón. Con la boca casi amarga tomo el atajo d cruzar por el parque; cuál fue su sorpresa al ver, en una banca color blanco a Seri y al lado al Homra el dueño del bar. Se veían bastante cómodos, Ella con las piernas cruzadas y él recargado en el respaldo de la banca con su mano casi, casi tocando el hombro de la Teniente.

—_Esos idiotas te tienen en un altar y mírate. Eres muy vulgar en tu elección de hombres_ — soltó para sí mismo con desdén. El no quiso ni lo pensó. Jamás le dio esa orden a sus pies, fueron ellos mismos quienes lo llevaron hasta esa maldita banca, en ese maldito momento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? - me pido refuerzos y estoy segura que di la ubicación correcta

—Hay un maldito lio en la oficina. Perdieron las coordenadas.

—Presiento que nuestra cena se cancelará — intervino Izumo sonriente. Seri asintió. —Bien, los dejo hacer su trabajo. _Au Revoir, Madmoiselle. _

Ambos vieron cómo se perdía en la distancia. Fushimi sentía arder ese fuego rojo en lo más profundo de su ser, intoxicando cada célula y ordenándole que fuera y destazara al tipo… —La oficina a tope de quejas de los ciudadanos y nuestra Teniente disfrutando el panorama. — le reclamó. Aunque sus palabras eran duras, su mirada y voz permanecieron indiferentes. Debía desahogarse con algo, o explotaría.

Seri entornó los ojos tratando de descifrar la verdadera razón detrás de s actitud: al no hallar mas nada que un ser frio, suspiró. El Fushimi que todo Scepter 4 conocía, era casi el auténtico. Casi, ya que cuando estaban solos sacaba un alter desconocido y extraño. ¿A que iba todo eso? - le había informado que seguían si novedades de ningún tipo.

—Un día sin mí y todo se deshace.

Un día sin ti me vuelve loco. Te veo y me haces rabiar pensó con furia. Sin responder, la agarró de la mano y empezó a caminar.

—¿ A dónde vamos?

—Caminaremos por ahí hasta que te duelan los pies.

—No te molestes, ya lo han hecho. Por eso estaba sentada.

— ¿Estás herida? — Fushimi la volvió a sentar y se arrodilló en el suelo delante de ella. Vio una pequeña parte enrojecida en la parte del talón y no dudo ni un segundo en lamer con delicadeza la herida. Seri se sorprende de la acción pero no lo detiene, no puede ni hablar. El chico se quedó con el zapato en la mano y se voltea para cargarla en su espalda, evitando que la herida siga haciéndose más grande. — ¿Quieres algo de comer? — su voz sigue siendo indiferente, con un toque de cercanía. Seri negó. —Es una lástima que no sea época de fuegos artificiales

—¿Y eso por qué? — susurró ella, abrazada a su cuello y con la cabeza recargada en su hombro

—¿Ves doramas?

—No

—Entonces no lo entenderías.

¡Gracias por leer! Y ¡Hasta la próxima!

Lo que sale de una noche de desvelo ^w^

Y por si no quedo dicho... Me encanta la pareja =3

Nombres y personalidades de Scepter 4 fueron tomados de aquí: wiki/Category:Scepter_4


End file.
